Code:Breaker Compilations
by the mythologist
Summary: Set 2 of Code:breaker drabbles
1. Chapter 1

I'm gonna' write it once, and you all are gonna' remember - I do not own Code:breaker

**Despair:**

To Toki, it is knowing that she died for him, and that he could and still can do nothing. He tells himself that he will avenge her, and it will make up for these years of being separated from her, from living a life she never wanted him to live. Sometimes, he dreams that they both die and meet up…wherever, and she's proud of him. Takes his arm, and leads him into the light, and he knows that it will all be ok, and that he has redeemed himself.

His nightmares, (and they occur much more frequently) are that when he dies, she'll be there waiting for him. And she won't be proud. She doesn't understand his choice. _I did it so you could live. Not so you would die. _She leaves him then, forever and ever and ever.

Those are the nights he is grateful, just for a moment, that Nenene will quite possibly never remember him, and that it will be him waiting for her as they pass into the unknown.

* * *

Long ago, Yuuki looked upon the face of despair, and walked on. He was but a child then, and is still one now, and perhaps that is fortunate, as children's minds are infinitely more malleable. He will never reveal the true horror of his childhood, not even to himself. He is _almost_ an adult now, and his mind might not be able to handle it.

* * *

Ogami understands that despair is an ethereal entity, much like one's shadow. He has walked his entire life hand-in-hand with despair, and has not yet given in to it. All the years of living under His control, he has learned to be cold, efficient, ruthless, and stoic. To give into emotions like despair or lust or even joy are beneath him, although rage can be a useful tool, if used cautiously and sparingly. But despair is insidious, and can creep up unawares. It can be as simple as tears on one's cheeks in the morning, or the look in Sakurakouji's eyes when faced with her father's past sins. Not that he cares, of course. It's just…disconcerting to see Sajurakouji so subdued.

If the overwhelming blanket that is despair has smothered Ogami less frequently as of late (since he met her, to be perfectly honest) it means nothing to him. It has nothing to do with the annoyance in his life that is Sakurakouji.

The look on her face…that fleeting emptiness of her eyes…he knows it all too well. And for whatever reason, while the look is expected of him (he could have patented it, really) it is utterly unacceptable on her. She will never, ever, know the depths of despair as he does.

He can. Not. Let her.

* * *

Sakura does not remember true despair. She pseudo knows it might have had a cameo in her childhood, from the half-repressed snatches of memories which rise up through her subconscious to plague her at times; to her waking mind, it is a stranger. Even the biggest failure of her life (someday, she will assure Ogami of her sincerity) did not plunge her into the depths of despair. She is at once too wise and yet too straightforward for that. To be honest, she doesn't really know what would cause her to truly despair.

She has a funny feeling it would have a lot to do with failing Ogami when he needed her (not that he'd ever admit it) most.

* * *

Alright. Wrote this months and months and months ago, planning on an array of emotions. I hadn't gotten to Heike yet, or Prince, or Shibuya, or anyone good, really. So here is part 1 – very simple drabbles indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lust:**

In the dream they are always too close – gasping and sweating, kissing and touching, and far too hot to catch fire. He kisses her badly. He doesn't know the art of letting his lips merely graze her mouth and body, his caresses are of the devouring nature. Like flame. She, in her own way, is just as bad. She does not submit like a blushing bride, yet neither is she experienced like the fashionable whore. She clings to him, and moans in fits and starts, as if she doesn't know what she's supposed to be doing. She is stronger than she looks, and her grip on him almost hurts, but for the total allure of her, and their situation. He feels that they are too close and everything is too confusing to be love, lust _or_ desire, yet suddenly he is painfully close to finishing, and when he does he knows the dreams will end, but the look on her face forbids him to stop. In the transition between sleeping and waking, he understands that he desires her, and would do anything to complete the dream; if only for her fulfillment.

When he wakes, his body twitches in time with his heart, yet his resolve is never shaken. He never hopes the dream will finish, nor would he ever think of making the dream a reality. Love games are only a sign of weakness. Ostensibly, these dreams could only hurt him, never help him. Anyway, he doesn't think he even could succeed with her. The rare kind probably wouldn't even know what sex was.

* * *

Chapter 2! The only other emotion one I ever did, and it's also the newest in the collection. A bit in the style of some (very sexy) livejournal snippets I read in late 2008/early 2009. I didn't mention it in the story, but Shibuya would also very probably kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

What I Tell Myself Is True: All My Lies I Reserve For You

Ogami sat quite still as he looked out over the sad patch of weeds that served as what Shibuya optimistically termed the "flowerbed" of his "mansion." His training had ended for the day, and although Ogami knew it was suspicious of him to seek solitude when he was supposed to be "packing" for his "training in the mountains," he couldn't bring himself to go back inside. Not yet. Inside was where Prince, Toki, Heike and Yuuki were, preparing for their upcoming battle. Inside was where Shibuya was, that shitty cat, and Ogami was almost glad to see him go, even if it was for good. He was _never_ going to get over that sheep costume.

He was outside, however, because inside was where the rare kind was, painfully happy and completely unsuspecting. Shibuya had asked everyone if they could lie to her, to keep her safe, to keep her from the clutches of He-Who-Must-Not-Win. Of course, everyone answered in the positive – everyone wanted to keep her safe, if not happy and smiling. Even Prince, who had known her so little compared to the others.

Yet Ogami had not answered yes. He had not answered at all, mainly because Shibuya had not asked him to lie to her, merely nodded gravely at him. He had assumed that Ogami would (and could) lie to her without a second thought – this was, after all, his brother and his life's purpose. Yet for some reason, that irked him. After all, his was the face she could so uncannily read – all his lies (not that he particularly cared, or anything) were for naught when it came to Sakurakouji-san.

Ogami came to himself with a start. Tomorrow morning his brother was coming – never mind how Shibuya knew. And his rare kind would not be here. He did not need to envision her slung over his brother's shoulder to reawaken his resolve to keep her away from the battle, even if the moments within were his last. He had thought enough about this. Banishing the last few tendrils of guilt and uncertainty connected to Sakura…Sakurakouji-san, Ogami stood up and walked to the house, evening darkening the sky. After all, he would need to rest up for tomorrow.

Yet just as he passed through the doorway, he glanced back at the patch straggling flowers she had planted, steadily being overrun by weeds. _If I don't die tomorrow_, he thought, _I'm going to feel her absence for the rest of my existence._ _I'm going to kill tomorrow, and I know how she can't stand that. _

It was a good thing that he'd probably die.

* * *

Another old'un. Written somewhere around the eve of chapter 68. Mmmm, angsty Ogami. Not an emotion one per se, but the beginning of the one-liners, much like the last collection.


	4. Chapter 4

"…and that scarred guy had another thought coming if he was going to take_ his_ number 4 away from him…"

…because he was done losing his people and that was it. He understood that his priority was the protect Kagemaru, (mostly because that was how Nyanmaru would want it) but in a way, Number 4 was always going to be his in a way that Number 6 and Nyanmaru were not. They had each other, after all. Number 4 was lost, whether he admitted it to himself or not. He was chasing after the shadow of his nee-chan, and he knew that Number 4 would never catch up to it. The dead leave no shadows, after all.

But all that would have to be left for another time. When push came to shove, he would take the blow for Kagemaru, because he was different. And because he would be the strongest. And because the scarred guy had just gotten back with To-Number 4, and he could hear his heartbeat.

Also, Nyanmaru would probably never hug him again if he let her Kagemaru die.

* * *

Some Yuuki (and Toki) love! The next four are from the same document, but I like the idea of a million chapters and only 4,000 words so I will continue the trend. I'm not implying a pairing here, I just think their relationship is interesting, in a Hotaru/Shinrei (cough cough SDK like woah) way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh like that mask is hiding anything."

Ogami felt his jaw hit the floor as his saw her in that ridiculous get up. He thought he understood the extent of her perverted eccentricity, but this was new. He knew she would never listen, would never stay away from danger. But did she have to wear a _cape?_

Did she not realize how hard it was to lie to her? How much energy he had to exert to keep up the laughable pretense of their "mountain training?" And now here she was, forcibly involving herself in a dangerous situation where he could not ensure her safety. Did she not know what it did to him when he realized his potential powerlessness around her? She had to recognize how much he was sacrificing today – how all his memories with her would come to naught when he faced his brother. Did she not understand just what he was giving up?

But then she comes, in that goddamn mask and cape ensemble, and for some inexplicable reason, he feels his heart lighten. Even as he's yelling at her, he fights down the smile that threatens to bubble up to his face from his chest. Focus. Focus on indignation and anger. Focus on how she's throwing her life away just to be…with…him…

Oh, hell. He's glad she is here. He doesn't even care what she's wearing or that his brother is probably at this very moment obtaining Pandora's box, he is just so goddamn pleased that she came back for him. Something _has_ to be wrong with him. I mean, she's in a freakin' cape.

Dang. Should he be impressed that she got Puppy to wear one too?

* * *

Because everybody loves Puppy. And that cape.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just because you didn't kill me when you had the chance does not mean I'm going to let you date my daughter."

Ogami looked at the shitty cat, cool confusion in his glare. "What?"

"You heard me." Shibuya crossed his arms, and attempted to look wise. "I just wanted to let you know where we stood on this particular issue."

Ogami sighed. Not to be nostalgic, but was it a bad thing that his Spartan upbringing looked better more and more each day? "President, I think we both know I have no interest in playing some silly love game with Sa- your daughter. Obviously-"

"That is not what I said. And that is not the case. Do you think I am blind?"

Taken literally, that statement made Ogami pause. How…how _did_ the President see out of that shitty costume? Shaking his head, Ogami countered. "I am a non-existent being. I am unable - and unwilling - to love."

"Pshhhhhh. Like _that_'s ever stopped anyone before. Alright then. Do you admit she has wormed her way into your accepted level of company?"

"Well, obviously, but I've been ordered-"

"You're comfortable with her, no?"

"Once again, I've been ordered to protect her and the amount of time we've spent together justifies-"

"You respect her differing opinions, do you not?"

"If by 'differing opinions' you mean 'suicidal values to be forcefully imposed upon Ogami' then I'd have to say-"

"You believe in her."

Ogami opened his mouth to renounce this last statement, but was unable to. Damn. He had already admitted that, hadn't he. And to _her_, no less. He could see his weakness in the Shibuya's smug aura, and tried to regain control of the situation. "I-"

"You were unable to function when she was captured (don't try to pin that on merely wanting to destroy your brother, of course _that_ has dual meanings as well); her antics make you smile; you never keep her from touching you; you were SO DAMN HAPPY that she'd rather be with you than have a normal life and you STILL haven't fixed the hole between your two walls!" He paused, panting. Ogami was speechless. What…was…that…?

Shibuya drew another breath. "That is why I say, now, before anything else happens. If you want to date my daughter, you're going to have to fight me for it. Also, you need to fix the goddamn wall."

The ridiculousness of the situation finally caught up to Ogami, and he sweatdropped.

"Shibuya-san?"

"Hai, Ogami?"

"You know that (even if it were true, which I'm not saying it is,) none of that matters, right?"

"Oh?"

Ogami jerked a thumb at the laughing girl who had just ran past with Yuuki, an angry Toki close on their heels. "If I ever were to…_date…_ Sakurakouji-san, she'd have to agree. It's not like _she's_ ever going to get it."

"Ah."

* * *

Look the conversation will have to happen SOMETIME


	7. Chapter 7

In the beginning, he was all politeness. He watched her with curiosity, but there was no real connection there. She surprised him constantly, yet he felt no real drive to understand her. Yet little by little, she began to grow on him. Soon he began to experience the gnawing sensation of worry, confusion, and helplessness whenever she took it into her head to do something crazy. He had to pay more attention to her, because he knew if he didn't, she would most likely end up dead (even though he always assured himself that she would never die). He no longer tried to scare her, or push her away. She became largely comfortable, save for the unpredictable, heart-stopping moments.

Then it changed again. Soon enough it felt strange to reach for her and grasp only air – when had he become so accustomed to her presence? And while he told himself it meant nothing, he himself understood that when she was gone, then anxiety was come. With that realization came the next change.

Their interactions became charged again. He teased her, poked her, pushed her. It was no longer the polite calm of strangers, but the friction of unacknowledged lovers. He didn't understand it himself. He had defeated his brother, why did he still feel the urge to…mess with Sakurakouji-san a little? Why did it make him (almost) happy to see her flustered and uncomfortable? Why did he sometimes feel the urge to plumb the depths of her emotions? To understand what made her happy, sad, afraid, joyous? He knew what was the come, what new trials they all would face. Truth be told, he was afraid of the next change. What else was left for them to become?

* * *

Is a reflection on Sakura and Ogami's change of relationship. I have to go through the whole series again, but I AM WAITING FOR THEM TO UPLOAD THE LAST 5 CHAPTERS. Please, Shinratensei (or whoever the hell wants to do it). Get on it! I will write a code:breaker fic for ANYONE who uploads a new chapter of Code:breaker (and tells me what they want). Please!


	8. Chapter 10

Ok, spoiler alert. Don't continue if you haven't read the translation/seen the raw for ch. 94. I mean, I don't give too much away, just read them first 'cuz it's such a cute chapter. Grar. They are so in love, and Ogami trying to impress Sakura just makes my day.

* * *

Ogami had long become accustomed to the powerful emotions of his rare kind (as well as their disconcerting effect on himself) and so was not surprised by the flood of tears that heralded the end of the Shibuya Mansion. He knew how much it meant to her, that all the Code:breakers could live together peacefully, in as much harmony with each other as they could muster. _He_ personally didn't care. That damn place was often more trouble than it was worth, and the state of disrepair was simply depressing. He admitted it was a little less stressful to be on comfortable terms with the other Code:breakers, but it didn't break his heart to go against them, even if he _had_ been maybe a _little_ closer to acknowledging Toki might _someday_ have been an ounce less annoying than he was today. Besides, he was more comfortable living the life of a nomadic derelict than some sedentary citizen. No, he wasn't upset at all that the damn cat's home was destroyed.

The only thing that bothered him – and by bothered, it was really nothing, just a vague sense of unease…no it _must_ be nothing – the only thing that even gave him a moment's pause was that while he knew the reason for Sakurakouji-san's tears, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He couldn't be anything other than what he was, and he had long ago learned the futility of lying to that impossible woman. There was no sense in telling her that he _wouldn't_ kill them; they were clearly coming after him, and killing was what he was best at, after all. The fact that they were her friends didn't even make him feel uneasy. They were the same as he, broken life forms whose power pushed them beyond the boundaries of human judgment. It was only when he thought of her, heartbroken and lost amidst the rubble of her shattered predilections that he modified his gut reaction. Of course they'd have to die, he'd assured her. But first…why not put them to work rebuilding the home where she…he..._they'd_ found so much happiness? And who was to say what would happen in the meantime…The look on her face when he gave her the whittled home and his promise was the factor that erased all his nagging, bloodthirsty doubts – the beauty of her hope and wonder would keep him cool, even as he burned in hell.

As her fingers closed around the gift, he realized what it was that he was so addicted to. Her belief in him. As long as she believed in him, he would do anything for her, no matter how unbelievable or out of character it seemed. Of course, he would never treat anyone else this way. Just her. Her belief was all that he needed, and as long as she kept her faith in him, he would take on the world just to see her smile.

And maybe…if her damn father would stop trying to sabotage all his cool moments that he relied upon to (maybe, just a little, potentially, someday) impress her, he'd even get to hear her say the words "my love" again.

* * *

I would just like to thank Ju-da-su for all (his/her) translations. They make me so happy. Thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 11

**Ok ok, I know that we've all read Ch. 98 of Code:breaker, and squee'd and fangirl'd (or fanboy'd) over it, but just in case you have not…get to it. **

**Prompted (sort of) by Ryu-Takehshi. Sated? I'm sorry it took so long…but I'm very glad you "commissioned" me, so to speak. Cough. That would actually be the open invitation for anyone else who wants to see something specific. :D**

**And everyone else who has reviewed thus far! MiKaZuKi239, and TenchiSaWaDa! Hooray for you! And all the lurkers, just without an exclamation mark. :]**

**Also, I don't own Code:breaker, please. Let's all get over it. I did quote Akimine Kamijyo (may their reign of awesomeness never die), and used quotation marks accordingly. I hope. So no slapping of the lawsuits, prosze.  
**

**

* * *

**

Her arms slipped around him like it was nothing, as if _she_ was doing _him_ a favor, and the sweet simplicity of her signature action made him smile. Never mind that just a moment ago he had been halfway down the path of total carnage, perilously close to losing a classmate and her goodwill forever. She snuggled her head close to his chest, as if listening to his heartbeat again, and for a moment he feared she would somehow feel the warm pleasure that rippled like waves throughout his entire damn body – after all, hadn't she been the one to first realize that his heart "burned hot and bright like the sun?" Yet it was all her fault, wasn't it? His heart would still be ice if not for her having thrust her own warmth – which Ogami privately likened to a small, intrusive and utterly incomprehensible sun, in and of itself – upon him. Now here she was, attempting to make him feel better, when by all accounts she should be running away from him, as fast as she could, without ever looking back. After all, she had to know that he would only end up hurting her. Of course not physically, he knew himself well enough to know that he could never sanction _that_, but he didn't want to answer for her emotional wellbeing. Although his rare kind had the rare skill of bringing to the fore his forgotten feelings, he didn't think he could ever offer her true companionship. Ogami sighed. He couldn't even hug her back…

Speaking of that, she was _still_ hugging him. A low level panic replaced the amused contentment and he halfheartedly struggled to get away. He had told her he wasn't frightened, and yet she was still holding him…what was going on? Did she not believe him? Well of course she didn't believe him, his heart was still pounding, wasn't it? He didn't want to think too closely about why that might be. After all, he had been out of battle mode for minutes now, and the only remaining reason for his excitement was that his rare kind was *still* clinging to him. That wouldn't make his heart pound, would it? Anyways, what was she doing? What on earth…they weren't _promising_ something, were they!

"I'm the one who's scared. To think that one day…this pounding will stop and you'll become cold and stiff…It makes me unbearably scared. I just want to make sure…that you're still alive and well. You can't die…Ogami. You can't."

Ogami experienced the declaration on two levels. Her words rang in his ears, echoing in his mind until he knew that his brain would be unable to contain them, and, like just about everything else she said, her words would reach his heart. _She worried for him._ The path her sentiments traveled was cleared by the sensation of her lips catching on his shirt, already so close to his heart. _She cared for him. _ Everything he had worried over just moments ago, all his cold rationality was gone, leaving in its place the anxious desire he had learned to associate with her whenever she was in trouble. Generally the urge was to protect her, to shield her, and above all, to keep her faith in him alive. Yet this feeling...at this moment, her fear for _him…_ it awoke a whole spectrum of emotions he hadn't known to ignore, let alone that he even possessed them. He did not label what he felt. He did not know how to.

Yet as his hands lifted from his sides, Ogami found that he _could_ embrace her after all. His rare kind was frightened, and _he_ needed to fix it. Even though he half-knew, half-felt that the moment his arms wrapped around her everything would change; he did it anyway, head dropping down so that when he spoke, his lips brushed the crown of her head. The beating of his heart propelled him to do so, and because of his rare kind, _for_ his rare kind, he could not give anything less than all of himself. What he was going to say was utterly beyond him, but his lips would move, and his heart would speak, and her fears must be allayed.

"Sa…Sakurakouji-sa-"

"GAH!" The quick pounding of Ogami's heart fluttered irregularly as he remembered that the Code:Emperor existed, and resided in his left arm. Damn. Muttering a senseless apology – of course she _meant_ to, she who is so earnest about everything – his brain sputtered back to life, just in time to gaze down at his maddening, confusing, beautiful rare kind, who had drawn back slightly so that she could stare up at him. His mind vaguely processed the Code:Emperor saying something about girls only embracing the one they like, but his attention was far more intently focused on the nuances of her face and expression. Although _his_ expression did not change, he was desperate to know how the Emperor's words would change the situation. A moment passed, and Sakurakouji-san still did not let go. She merely searched his face with the same intensity he was, and slowly, ever so slowly, a flush crept into her cheeks. Ogami's lips parted and his eyes widened. She was…she was…she was _blushing._ And…and her head was tilted _just right_…if he were to lean just a little, a very little more… She was already looking up at him, and blushing, and her arms were around him, and she was _his rare kind_ how on earth was he not supposed to gravitate to her? He had forgotten all his earlier derision about silly girls and their love games. This was Sakurakouji-san. And her lips were so tempting, so close…

The shockwave that tore through the school interrupted his descent, and Sakurakouji-san pulled away from him, right arm trailing against his waist. Still half mudded from his rapid ascension to reality, Ogami's wide eyes traced the sky, fearing the encounter only for her sake. It would hurt her, he knew, but this code:breaker was not to be trifled with, and if not contained and destroyed early on, would continue to wreak havoc in exponential devastation.

The inhuman roar sounded before his rare kind's hand had completely left his waist. The battle cry of the berserker.

Yuuki had come.

* * *

**Read and Review. Or just lurk…and be kinda creepy. And be a whole lot less satisfying. **


End file.
